


Clarity

by drinkingstars



Series: Clarity [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF, Schitt’s Creek RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of, they're working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingstars/pseuds/drinkingstars
Summary: “To be fair,” he says, biting his lip too and letting his eyes lower shamelessly to Dan’s mouth, “we weren’t trying very hard to be quiet.”





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Clare, I've made this all up. Dan is not a gold star gay, and if you've read this far you're probably going to be ok with the sex.

They put on a couple of episodes of Stay Here after they eat, and Dan has already seen them all but finds them very relaxing. He must doze off in the coziness of food, sofa, and warm bodies. When he comes to it’s to the unmistakable sound of kissing, right beside him, and that’s a power move if he’s ever seen one. He smiles as he cracks one eye open and then the other. He stretches and yawns and Noah pulls away from kissing Clare, from wherever his hand just was that Dan can’t quite determine from this angle, but he can guess.

“Sorry,” Noah says, unconvincingly, over his shoulder. “She started it. Talking about...things.” Clare reaches up and punches him in the arm in protest.

“You started it by being gay for Dan and kissing him in front of me, don’t put that on me,” she snipes at him playfully, trying to sit up a little and pull her sweatshirt back down.

Dan shakes his head at both of them and puts his hand on Noah’s hip, rubs it firmly down his thigh. “I don’t care who starts what. Just wake me up next time,” he says, close to Noah’s ear and Noah bends his head to his shoulder, bares his neck to Dan. Dan meets Clare’s gaze over his shoulder, holds it as he lowers his head to kiss Noah’s neck, slowly wetting his lips and pressing them along Noah’s warm skin.

Noah murmurs softly for more, so Dan moves his hand all the way up Noah’s front, along his thigh, over his hip, finally to settle on his chest so Clare can see. She bites her lip and nods approvingly, and Dan brings his other arm up around Noah, slides his hands under his t-shirt to glide them over his abs, his chest and pecs. Noah sighs at the contact and turns in Dan’s arms to look at him. “To be fair,” he says, biting his lip too and letting his eyes lower shamelessly to Dan’s mouth, “we weren’t trying very hard to be quiet.” 

Noah lifts his chin just another inch and Dan covers his mouth in a kiss, this one deep and open and inviting until Noah turns his body in toward Dan’s more, takes one of Dan’s hands from his chest and drags it down between his legs. Fuck. 

Dan closes his grip tight around Noah, hard and thick in his hand, and bites Noah’s lip hard enough to make him draw back and _ow_ , softly. Dan grins, licks the spot where he just bit. He squeezes him through the soft shorts he’s wearing, buries his face in Noah’s neck to bite him, lick him, smell his spit on Noah’s skin. He catches Clare’s eye again and she looks breathless, waiting to see what happens next. Dan gives her a little quirk of a smile, and pushes his hand inside Noah’s shorts.

“What were you guys talking about that got him so worked up like this?” Dan asks casually, eyeing Clare as he starts to loosely stroke Noah in his hand. He’s hard and so, so messy, leaking on Dan’s hand already. Noah gasps and bucks his hips against Dan, tries to rock into his grip but Dan holds him by the hip, tries to settle him. Either he or Clare is definitely going to want Noah when he’s this hard, and he’s not letting him get off that easy. 

Dan lifts an eyebrow at Clare and she licks her lips, leans forward. She pulls her sweatshirt over her head, wearing a cute cotton camisole underneath, gets on her knees on the couch to get herself close up against Noah’s body. “What were we talking about, babe?” She asks sweetly, bending to kiss Noah’s neck, his ear, while Dan slowly jerks him off.

“Uhhh...fuck,” Noah tries and stammers, and Dan moves his other hand, guides it down the back of Noah’s shorts to get under the curve of his ass, just massaging him there while he roughs his hand over Noah’s hard cock in the front. Noah gasps and Clare leans in, keeps her mouth pressed to his neck while she slips her hand into his shorts with Dan’s, laces their fingers together over him, and even Dan has to groan at how hot that is. 

“Fuck, c’mere,” he motions for Clare, and she leans in over Noah, looking cute and determined, and Dan kisses the hell out of her, both of them only laughing a little bit when they hear Noah whining “oh fuck oh fuck, you guys” and that’s _exactly_ what they wanted.

They pull apart and Dan thinks they better give Noah a breather, lets go of him and pulls his hand back, and starts to shift them around on the sofa. “That was better,” Clare says proudly, sitting back on her heels to watch Dan get Noah settled in the center of the couch and work his shorts down over his hips.

“It was, I think we have potential,” Dan says, grinning, then looks up impatiently at Noah. “Still want to hear what you guys were talking about though.”

Noah twitches on the couch, his cock laying hard and wet against his stomach, clearly wishing someone would touch him. Clare scoots up close, on her knees with one thigh on him, and gets him to lift his arms so she can take his shirt off. “Tell Dan. Let’s make it happen,” she says, putting her hand on Noah’s jaw and her tongue in his mouth. Dan watches them, watches her lick into his mouth and how Noah melts under her, and it’s hot. 

He didn’t actually know if it would be but that was naive, and he knows it now. They’re hot for each other and that translates to hot for him. Fucking is fucking but he’s salivating for Noah’s cock in his mouth. Yep, still queer.

“I’ll get him to tell me,” Dan says, sinks to his knees. Clare reaches down and wraps her hand around Noah again, stroking him up and down as Dan leans in. Noah throws his head back against the sofa and swears, but Dan takes his time, bites along Noah’s thighs, the thin skin around his groin.

“Tell him babe,” Clare repeats, still stroking her hand along his length while Noah squirms underneath them. Dan gets his nose right up there, to the place where Clare’s hand holds him. Noah tries to lean forward, and Dan knows he wants to see, so makes sure he has a good view before he opens his mouth and takes the thick head of Noah’s cock, and two of Clare’s fingertips, in between his lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” they both say in unison, and Dan sucks on the tip of Noah’s dick, feels Clare’s fingers there playing along the edges of his foreskin, pressing on Dan’s bottom lip as he starts to move his head. 

“Is it good babe?” Clare urges Noah excitedly, and Dan can feel her shifting again on the sofa, trying to get on him or on them both, he can’t even be sure.

“Yeah...fuck, Dan. That’s what...I was telling her about...when you did this. Before. Fuck your fucking mouth, Dan,” Noah loses his thread of concentration or Clare kisses him or both. Dan works his mouth around Noah’s cock, a little deeper now and Clare moves her hand to let him get to it and then she speaks again.

“And what did you tell me you wanted?” Clare purrs and Dan moves his head so he can look up and see more, and she’s spreading her thighs on Noah’s hand and Noah is _growling_.

“I didn’t...I didn’t get to do it back. And I really want to. I want to...get you both off, so bad.” 

Dan has to shift himself at that, leans his weight and his hand that’s around Noah one way so he can touch himself with the other. His eyes clamp shut and he sucks as much of Noah as he can and gets his hand around himself, just a stroke or two to relieve some of the pressure -

“Don’t touch that,” Noah almost commands, suddenly finding his full voice again, and Dan freezes his hand but doesn’t stop sucking. “I want that. Please I want to make you come, make you both come, so bad, fuck,” and Dan recenters himself and takes Noah deep, as deep as he can because he’s honestly pretty fucking big. Clare whimpers and Dan looks up again, can clearly see that Noah’s fingers are in her and she’s moving her hips, slowly fucking herself on them.

He has to pull Noah out to breathe for a second and mutters, _fuck fuck fuck_ , under his breath, then goes back to lick around the head of Noah’s cock. He puts one hand on Clare’s thigh, not too high or too close but enough to get her attention. “Do you want any of this?” He asks angelically, holding Noah’s cock in one hand and dragging his tongue around the tip like candy.

She shifts her hips just slightly against Noah’s hand, like she’s still just teasing herself, and smiles at Dan, her hair spilling around her shoulders. “No sweetie, that’s all yours tonight. He said you give the best head he’s ever had. I wanna see.”

Dan drops his jaw around Noah and moves his hand from Clare’s thigh down to Noah’s to pinch him, hard. “That’s _rude_ Noah Reid.”

“ _Ow_ , fuck,” Noah half complains but Dan deep throats him for a hot second and he shuts up again. Clare throws her head back and laughs. 

“No no, it’s not rude, I actually can barely even get him in my mouth. He’s so fucking big and my jaw is tiny. But you...you’re fucking glorious.” She brings a hand down to stroke along Dan’s stretched out lips, his cheek, and Noah leans forward to watch as much of this as he can. 

Dan takes him in his throat again and then pulls off suddenly, looks at Clare with bright eyes and spit running down his chin and says, “division of labor.” She laughs, an actual “Ha!” and fucking fist bumps him. Noah groans in agony.

Dan shifts his weight on his knees again and gets more comfortable. He looks up at Noah from below his cock, the weight of it heavy on his tongue, his hand and face dripping wet. “You wanna come? You wanna make us come too?” Dan goads him in between licking him, getting him all worked up so Noah’s begging for it again.

“Yeah, fuck, get me off. Wanna come down your throat. Want you to fuck my mouth, please wanna suck you so bad, fuck I want to come, come on,” Noah babbles and Clare moans and maybe rides his hand a little faster, her hands scrabbling down Noah’s chest for balance and Dan looks at her over his lashes before he takes Noah down again. 

“Put your fingers in his mouth,” Dan says and swallows Noah’s cock, and he can hear the wet garbled sound of Clare’s fingers fucking Noah’s mouth and Noah moaning around them, of Noah’s fingers fucking her. It’s too fucking much and he can’t even touch his own dick, but Dan swallows again and opens the back of his throat, and Noah’s cock finally throbs and pulses on his tongue as he starts to come, Dan pressing one finger right up behind Noah’s balls as he does.

Noah comes and comes, digs his fingers into Dan’s skull and makes nonsense sounds until Clare pulls her fingers out with a wet pop and kisses him until he stops coming and Dan stops swallowing. Wipes his chin and sits up off his knees.

“What the fucking fuck,” is all Noah can say in his orgasmic daze. Clare slides off the couch next to Dan, grabs his face and kisses him, deep this time, her tongue chasing the taste of Noah in his mouth, licking into the corners. 

Yeah, this could work, Dan thinks. Neither of them laughs this time, mainly because Dan is so hard he hurts and he imagines Clare would very much like to get off, too. 

Noah makes a pained, breathy sound, and Dan has to open his eyes, looks at him watching them, the look in his eyes feral, possessive, hungry even though he _just_ came. Clare finally sits up primly from kissing the come out of Dan’s mouth and says, “take off your pants.”

*

Noah eventually gets them both where he wants them. It’s hard with their different heights and needing different angles for him to maneuver, but once they move to the bed, and Dan bends his knees to make space for Noah’s arm and Clare turns on her side, it’s perfect. Noah lays across Dan and kisses Clare, smooths his hand down her back and ass and finally gets his fingers back inside her, and Dan can feel their slippery movement up against his thigh, feel Clare’s hips as they shift. Noah moves carefully over Dan, presses him to the bed with his body and kisses him, hard and deep, Dan grabbing at Noah’s ass, his hair, thrusting his hips and pulling at Noah, urging him down, down because he doesn’t mean to be greedy but he’s dying here. 

Noah finally settles between his legs, and they both look up at Clare and she’s good, she’s blissed out and adding her own fingers on top of Noah’s, and _fuck_. All of this. Fuck.

Noah doesn’t waste time after that, drops his head between Dan’s thighs and mouths his way all the way from Dan’s balls up the length of his dick, finally twisting and opening his mouth to take him in. Dan thrusts and throws his head back against the pillow, grabs the back of Noah’s head and digs his fingers in, hard. “Ohhhhh you sneaky asshole,” Dan practically sings as Noah starts sucking, licking up and down his shaft. “You have 100% done this before.”

Noah looks up, smiling around Dan’s dick and pulling away just enough to grin, “Never said I hadn’t.” He fucking _winks_ at him as he takes him back in his mouth. Dan shudders, feels his whole body go, relaxes every muscle and focuses on the warm sucking heat of Noah’s mouth on him, on all of their bodies, the collective heat of them more than the specific parts. 

Clare is right beside him, close enough he can touch her so he does, strokes her face, tickles down her jaw, just lightly until she turns her head and gently bites his finger between her teeth, looks up at him maybe for permission and what the fuck, yeah, he can do that. 

He gives her his fingers and she sucks them and it makes her fucking wild, making choked sounds and nodding in filthy encouragement as Dan slowly fucks them in and out of her lips. Noah is holding Dan’s balls in his palm and pushing his cock deep, deep into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and it’s all a lot, and it’s going to be so good. Dan grabs Noah by the shoulder and pinches, hard, to get his attention.

“Where do you want…I’m gonna come, I’m so close,” Dan barely gets the words out and Noah releases him from his mouth and jacks him off, scurrying upright so he can keep contact with Clare. She drops Dan’s fingers and groans out through clenched teeth, “come on him. I wanna see,” then grabs Noah to kiss him, roughly, Noah fucking his fingers up into her and stroking Dan off in his other wet, spit-slicked hand.

“Yeah,” Noah says, “come on babe, come for me.”

Dan’s whole body jolts forward, hard, as he comes on Noah’s chest, his collarbones and nipples streaked with it and he looks so fucking hot. Clare grinds down on Noah’s hand, her own hand, on Dan’s hip, and finally collapses on both of them with a loud, quaking yell in her throat, gasping and trembling through it. Dan strokes her hair where it’s falling onto his shoulder and chest, licks his lips slowly and manages, barely a gravelly whisper left in his throat, “Clare. You’re like, so pretty.” 

She laughs and drapes her arm across his chest, kisses his shoulder because it’s right there. Dan pulls Noah down, covered in his come, and kisses him, lazy and long and making a mess of both of their stomachs while Clare tucks her legs in and curls up beside them, still breathing hard, her knees brushing against Dan’s ribs.

*

“What time tomorrow?” Clare murmurs just as Dan is dropping off to sleep. They’ve showered and dutifully put themselves to bed, because as Dan and Noah know, the answer is terrible.

“You don’t wanna know,” Noah mumbles, snuggles down deeper into the bed and Dan reaches out with his foot, hooks his calf over Noah’s leg.

Clare flops over under the covers, reaches across Noah to grab for Dan, her hand landing somewhere between their chests. “Hey...why don’t you guys stay at yours, the rest of the week. I’m going to be really busy...I don’t need you two waking me up at 4am, no offense.” Her hand lights on Dan’s side, trailing her fingers up and down his ribs, his eyes already fluttering heavily, her comforting touch putting him right back to sleep.

“Yeah. That sounds good,” he says against Noah’s shoulder as he drifts off.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Clarity [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300424) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce), [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [gracicah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah), [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod), [poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods)




End file.
